Én nem
by KoyasuNaoki
Summary: TakaMido. Manga spoiler. Takao nehezen bírkózik meg érzéseivel, és a nyári tábor se könnyíti meg a helyzetét.


Fandom: Kuroko no Basuke  
Páros:Takao x Midorima

Megjegyzés: Többfejezetesre tervezem, bár még nem tudom mi sül ki belőle. Hosszabb lett az első chap mint vártam, remélem nem olyan nyomasztó, hajlamos vagyok túlzásba vinni a belső monológokat, de igyekeztem elkerülni.  
Szó esik Shirukóról, vagy Oshiruko, aki nem tudja annak mondom ez egy édes-babpasztás dobozos ital, ami Midorima kedvence. És Oha-Asa.. Ez egy TV/rádióműsor ABC-n, eredeti címe Ohayou Asahi, horoszkópját hallgatja egyfolytában Midorima, és mindennap rangsorolva vannak melyik jegy a legszerencsésebb az adott napon. Ezt is beletettem sztoriba.  
Címválasztásban még mindig nem vagyok toponxD  
**Spoiler **a mangára! Ez a fejezet azután játszódik, hogy elment Seirin a táborból. ( passz, 65Q?)

* * *

**Én nem**

Első fejezet

.。:・ .。:*・ .。:* .。:*・ .。:*・ .

_Shin-chan… azt hiszem szerelmes lettem beléd._

Persze sosem merné ezt kimondani Takao Midorimának, ahhoz túlságosan is fél. Próbálja elrejteni ezt az érzést, hogy még saját maga is megfeledkezzen róla, és délibábnak tudhassa be csupán, merő képzelgésnek. Nem volt gyáva, de a tudat hogy egyedül van ezzel az érzéssel megőrjítette. Meg se fordult a fejében viszonzásra lelhet, és ahogy telt az idő egyre jobban gyűlölni kezdte ezt a _kellemetlen dolgot _magában, mert úgy érezte előbbutóbb elszakítja tőle, és megszűnnek Midorimával a számára oly kedves napok. _  
_Ujjait az ablak üvegére tapasztotta, és kinézett az égre. Már alkonyodott. Az edzést befejezték és mindenki szanaszét széledt. Idén nyáron is edzőjükkel eljöttek táborozni a tenger mellé, már lassan 10 éve, hogy iskolájuk törzshelye lett, de mivel Takao elsőéves, ez az első alkalom, hogy ellátogat ide csapattársaival. Mikor megérkeztek meglepte a hely állapota, általánosban ugyan minden osztálykirándulásra elment, de nem emlékezett , hogy valaha is elmentek volna egy ilyen lepukkant helyre. A fogadó kívülről kissé ápolatlannak tűnt, a festék lekopott néhány helyen a falakról, a kerítésen is lyuk tátongott, de belülről se volt sokkal másképp a helyzet. A szobák, amiket megosztottak egymással fehérre meszelt falaikon ezernyi firka volt, valószínűleg az előzőleg itt táborozottaktól. Bútor is alig volt, egy ágyon és szekrényen kívül üresen tátongott a szoba, amit kivel mással mint Midorimával osztott meg Takao. Mire beértek felsőéves csapattársai már lefoglalták helyüket, hiszen ők tavaly is itt voltak, ők mind egy szobába költöztek, míg a többi elsőéves rajtuk kívül ugyanúgy egy szobán osztozott. Összesen tízen jöttek táborozni és edzőjük, ebből másodévesek Ootsubo, Miyaji és Kimura volt. Mivel a hely szűkös volt, és összesen csak három szoba volt, elképzelhetetlen lett volna hogy Takaón kívül más osztoz Midorimával. Ezalatt a kis idő alatt míg együtt voltak, sikeresen mindenki megutálta Midorimát, és senki más nem tudta elviselni őt csak Takao, így szinte természetes hogy egy szobába kerültek. Voltak ugyan aggályai ezzel kapcsolatban, de bízott benne hogy ha nem foglalkozik vele, és úgy tesz mint máskor, olyan lesz mintha ott se lenne az a valami a hasában, nem ficánkol ha Midorima a közelben van, nem ujjong ha hozzáér, és nem fáj mikor hátat fordít neki.  
Haja még nedves volt, fekete tincseiről lecsöppent egy-egy vízcsepp a párkányra, ahogy ott könyökölt, és kifele nézett az ablakon.. Tekintete előre nézett, de mégse fókuszáltak eléggé a szemei; teljesen máshol jártak a gondolatai.  
Midorima távol volt. Miután kijött a fürdőből már nem találta sehol se a fiút, dolgai szobájukban ugyanúgy hevertek. Takao kíváncsian nézett körbe, és hogy megbizonyosodjon sejtéséről kifele vette az irányt a közös helységbe, ahol többek között a hűtőjük is volt. Kinyitotta, és bekukkantott megszemlélni a tartalmát. Shiruko egy darab se volt.  
Sóhajtott, és visszament komótosan a szobába; mielőtt rálépett volna csupasz lábaival a padlón lévő nagy, ronda szőnyegre levette papucsát.

_Miért nem szólt nekem?_

Furcsállta, hogy nem jött oda hozzá, és erősködött mint mindig legyen úgy ahogy akarja. Persze megadta volna neki a választást, de kő-papír-ollóban ezeddig egyszer se nyert még ellene. Átkozott szerencséje van minden alkalommal. Persze nem tudja a fiú, hogy Takao enélkül is elmenne érte, ha megkéri rá. Vagy talán még az sem kéne. Már ismeri annyira őt, hogy tudja mikor mi jár a fejében, és szinte természetes, hogy megtenné érte.  
Takao elbóbiskolt, homloka hozzáért az üveghez.  
Vajon mióta lett olyan természetes, hogy Midorima mellette van? Gondolatai kezdtek összekuszálódni, ahogy próbált visszaemlékezni sikertelenül. Pedig az elején mint mindenki más ki nem állhatta azt az önelégült képét, mégse tudná már elképzelni nélküle a mindennapokat.

_Midorima..._

BAM!

Hirtelen egy hangos zajra felriadt, szemei kipattantak. Ahogy kereste a zaj forrását, körbefutatta szemét a szobán, de nem talált semmit, aztán megütötte a felismerés. Villám. Hát persze.  
Az ég időközben feketévé vált, az ablaknak esőcseppek csapódtak. Hamarosan nagy vihar lesz, a fák lombjait erős szél markolászta.  
Takao benyúlt a szekrénybe, és felvett magára egy pólót. El is felejtette még félmeztelen.  
Körbenézett, Midorima dolgai még mindig ugyanúgy hevertek az ágyán, nem járt azóta itt.  
Ha igaza van elment megvenni a kedvenc italát, de a legközelebbi bolt odavissza 1 km-re van innen. Már visszafele tarthat, de a vihar útközben lehet elkapja, és fedezék az úton nincs jól tudja, mivel eddig mindig őt ugráltatta ha kellett neki valami.  
Tegnap is elkapta őket edzésen egy zápor, és a sarokba tette Midorima száradni az esernyőjét, Takaoé még mindig a táskájában volt. De ahogy odanézett, az ismerős zöld esernyő még mindig ugyanott volt, Midorima teljesen el fog ázni, mégha futva is teszi meg a távolságot..  
Nem sokáig habozott Takao, felkapta gyorsan az esernyőt, bebújt szandáljába, és kirohant a szobából. Kifelé összefutott egyik csapattársával, aki kíváncsian nézett utána.  
-Van egy kis dolgom.- kiáltotta, de már hátat is fordított neki. Kiérve megcsapta a hűvös szél, ami bizonyára a tenger felől jöhetett. Az eső szemerkélt, a komor felhők egyre tornyosultak az égen, villámok is gyakran átszelték az feketeséget.  
Lábait sietősen kapkodta, közben ideoda nézett, és társát szólította.  
-Shin-chaan! Shin-chaan!  
Nem lehet túl messze a fiú, ha előre halad az úton bármelyik percben megláthatja. _  
_  
Takao jól tippelt, nem telt bele sok idő, míg észrevette Midorima magas alakját a távolban. Az ösvényen jött, ami a domboldalon húzódott, néhol már nagyobb tócsák keletkeztek és lefolytak a tenger irányába, ahogy lejtett a föld. Felemelte mindkét kezét, és integetett, hogy biztosan észrevegye Midorima őt, aki egyáltalán nem tűnt úgy, mint akit zavar az eső, lépésein nem gyorsított. Mikor közelebb ért vigyorban tört ki, és Midorima rögtön megjegyezte:  
- Mit keresel itt, Takao?  
- Shin-chan szívtelen mint mindig.- mondta, és mikor mellé ért se hagyta abba a futást. Midorima egyik kezében volt egy szatyor, tele dobozos italokkal.  
-Örülhetnél, hogy ideértem mielőtt bőrig áznál. Fussunk vissza, Shin-chan.  
- Elutasítom, ez a kis eső nem árt nekem, különösen hogy ma a Rák második helyen van.  
-Oha-Asa? Akkor talán én hoztam a szerencsédet.- Takao arcáról nem lehetett levakarni a vigyort, és végre megállt barátja mellett. Odanyújtotta az esernyőt, amit eddig szorongatott kezében. Midorima meglepetten nézett le Takaóra.  
- Vihar lesz, egy jó nagy ha körbenézel. Ezt nem mondták reggel?  
Midorima épp szóra nyitotta a száját, mikor feltámadt körülöttük a szél, és a szemerkélő eső helyett már egy jóval erősebb zápor zúdult a fejükre.  
- Aff!- mondta Takao.  
Midorima kinyitotta az esernyőjét, és ránézett Takaóra, aki először értetlenül nézett vissza rá. Aztán mint egy áramütés érte a felismerés, hogy saját esernyőjét nem hozta magával. A nagy sietségben teljesen megfeledkezett róla.  
Mindenhova nézett csak barátjára nem, a kérdés ott volt a nyelvén, de képtelen volt kiejteni a szavakat. Hirtelen mennydörgés hangja szakította át az esőfelhőt, mintegy sürgetésként. A közelben csaphatott le.  
Takao odafordult, már nem várhat tovább, még a végén tényleg bőrig ázik, azonban mielőtt megszólalhatott volna Midorima hangját hallotta meg először.  
-Mire vársz, Takao? Gyere közelebb.  
Nem kellett kétszer mondani, de füle hegye pipacsvörös lett. Midorima fogta az esernyőt, annyira alacsonyan hogy feje súrolta a tetejét. Bőven elég hely volt kettejüknek, szárazon is maradtak csak néha csapott be az eső a nagy szél miatt lábukra.  
Válluk összeért, ahogy mentek a sáros ösvényen.  
Takao olyan messze próbált húzódni Midorimától, hogy még fedje az esernyő, de lehetőleg ne érjen hozzá társához. Nem volt épp könnyű dolga. Szíve zakatolt, és érezte gombóc nő a torkában. Próbálta megnyugtatni magát, de nem járt sikerrel. Midorima túlságosan közel volt.  
Az eső, ahogy eláztatta a homokot ismerős illatot kavart fel. Érezte Midorima samponát is.  
Teste megfeszült, és igyekezett kizárni magából minden nem odaillő gondolatot, tekintetét előre szegezte.  
-Mi történt? Takao?  
Midorima kérdése kizökkentette. Rögtön felvette szokásos vigyori arcát, és ránézett barátjára.  
- Mi lenne? Csak tudod... mégis fiúk vagyunk egy esernyő alatt. Kicsit sem zavar téged?  
- Egyáltalán nem. De te voltál az, aki elfelejtette elhozni, legközelebb körültekintőbben járj el.  
- Jaja, hogyne.- mondta szórakozottan, kezeit zsebre dugta. Hogy elterelje gondolatait továbbfolytatta a beszélgetést. Volt egy dolog, ami sehogy se hagyta nyugton már egy ideje.  
-Shin-chan.  
-Hm?  
- Miért nem szóltál, hogy elmész Shirukoért?  
Hirtelen csönd telepedett közéjük. Takao kezdett aggódni olyasmit kérdezett, amit nem kellett volna, de Midorima nem tűnt mérgesnek.  
- Gondoltam rá, de letettem róla. Mikor kijöttem a fürdőből láttam, hogy Kimuráékkal vagy.  
-Aa~, tényleg.  
Edzés után mindenki megrohamozta a fürdőt. Hogy ne legyen tumultus felosztották egymás között, és előreengedték a másodévesek az elsősöket. Takao hátramaradt, és inkább senpaijaival várt a sorukra, ahogy Midorima mondta. Semmiképp nem akart egy meztelen Midorimát látni, edzés közben amúgy is felment az adrenalinja és alsóbb felének az már csak olaj a tűzön lett volna.  
Visszagondolva kigyúlt újra az arca. De nem értette mi köze van ennek Shirukóhoz.  
Várta, hogy Midorima folytassa, de újra csönd állt be közéjük. Takaónak rossz sejtése volt.  
Végül újra megszólalt a magas fiú, de ezúttal egy sokkal lágyabb hangon.  
- Mostanában... észrevettem nem vagy önmagad, és... mikor megláttalak nevetni a többiekkel, úgy gondoltam nem zavarlak meg...

_Mi? _

Takaónak kellett egy kis idő, míg minden szó eljutott a tudatáig.

_Shin-chan aggódott értem._

Midorima elfordította az arcát, csak nem zavarban van ő is?  
Takao agya kikapcsolt.  
Úgy érezte megállt az idő.  
Érezte, ahogy az elfojtott vágy próbál kitörni a testéből, és megrémült. Minden egyes porcikája azt kívánta, hogy most azonnal megcsókolja a fiút. Annyira erős volt a késztetés, a testén remegés futott át.  
De nem tudhatja meg, különben vége mindennek.  
Nagy szemekkel rámeredt a mellette lévő fiúra, aki lassan megfordítja a fejét. Mintha lassított felvételben látta volna önmagát. A lábai megindultak, de nem a fiú felé, hanem az ellenkező irányba. Kifutott az esernyő alól, egyenesen a zuhogó esőbe.  
Hallotta Midorimát, ahogy utána kiált, és hallotta saját magát is, ahogy azt kiáltja vissza "Van egy kis dolgom."  
Mintha az idő megfagyott volna, és a teste csak ég és ég, egyre forróbban.  
Dübörgő szívét hallotta a torkában, és csak futott és futott egy olyan helyre ahol senki nem találja meg.  
Végül eljutott egy sarokba, ahol még száraz volt a föld, és hátát egy fakerítésnek támasztotta.  
Homlokára tapadt a haja, pólója testére, cipője cuppogott a sok víztől.  
Nem érdekelte az eső, csak az hogy mínél messzebb legyen Midorimától, és hogy forró testét elrejtse. Behunyta szemeit, válla reszketni kezdett, lekuporodott és karjait felhúzott térdére fonta, fejét közé temette.  
Nem tudta meddig volt ott, és hogy meddig reszketett, próbálva lehűteni égő testét, de az önsajnálat úgy tűnt betemeti, és saját tehetlensége nem engedi levegőhöz.  
Biztos mérges rá a fiú, hogy csak úgy faképnél hagyta, és most életében először egy csődtömegnek érezte magát, hogy képtelen elnyomni magában azt a kellemetlen, égető, ficánkoló érzést, ami el akarja szakítani Midorimától.

_Utálom..._

* * *

Elnézést, hogy ilyen magába fordulós lett, de ez még valszeg folytatódni fog a következő fejezetben is. Takao nehezen fogadja el az érzéseit.  
Viszont szeretném bevonni a kosarat, és kicsit koncentrálni a Kagamihoz ill. Kurokóhoz fűződő viszonyára Midorimának. Majd meglátjuk mi lesz belőle. Ja, és nem felejtem el a Téli Kupát sem, Midorima ahogy megváltozik.:P  
Ötleteket szívesen fogadok~

És figyelmetekbe ajánlom OLDCODEXet, ezt a bandát Suzuki Tatsuhisa vezeti (Takao seiyuuja). Nagyon királyul énekel*A*


End file.
